baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Investigate the Deaths in the Umar Hills
Investigate the deaths in the Umar Hills is a side quest initiated by speaking to Delon, who can be found in Athkatla's Government District, or the boy will approach you after some time passed anywhere in the city if Minsc is in party. Walkthrough Difficulty: 2.5/5 Length: 3/5 Rec pty lv: 10+ This quest will lead you to Umar Hills village, once there, talk with mayor and his wife to get some clues of the mysterious going-on here, go to a house at the far west side of the area where you should find Merella's Journal as well as a note from Mazzy, the Temple Ruins will then be marked on your world map. Go there and you'll encounter the werewolf leader, Anath, fleeing into her lair, follow her into the cave, talk to her and agree to help her deal with the "Shade Lord", the true evil resident within the temple. Warning: Do NOT leave any companions or important items within the temple as it'll later be replaced by another area once the quest has been completed and you've no means to return to its previous version. When inside the temple, activate the mirror stone whenever you are ambushed, not only will this help you kill the shades, but also keeps them from spawning. Right after entering, you're greeted by the first group of undead. What type of and how many of them are encountered, depends on Gorion's Ward's experience: * < 400,000: 1 Skeleton Warrior, 2 Shadows * 400,000 – 999,999: 2 Skeleton Warriors, 2 Shadow Fiends * 1,000,000 – 1,999,999: 1 Greater Mummy, 1 Bone Golem, 2 Skeleton Warriors * > 1,999,999: 1 Lich, 2 Greater Mummies, 2 Skeleton Warriors Continue your way to fight the Shadow Jailor, search his remains for the Shadow Prison Key, which will open the cell Mazzy is in. From there you will find a statue that gives you three tests. You'll retrieve one of the three Symbol of Amaunator fragments (1/3) after the tests, the Sun Ray Symbol. You will come across a lava pool ahead, it is recommended to boost fire resistance via spells or scrolls before attempting to cross. Trade Amauna's Bones from the Shade Wolf room by the entrance with the two ghosts in the left room, you'll be rewarded with the second fragment (2/3), the Dawn's Light Symbol. "and the Shadow Dragon Wardstone. Inside the right side of the gate are a pack of undead which you may lead back on the lava. See above for the types and number of undead that are encountered. Go north after the fight. You need to walk "A - M - A - U - N - A - T - O - R" in the next puzzle grid. ArGGCrYQSTenb5hkodNKnQ.png KweZ3e0yTLK3BOxHmrqe7Q.png Inside a far room to the right is the last fragment, either kill the shade or help him to the other side where he tries to kill you anyway, the fragment is kept in his cell (3/3), the Lightstone Symbol. The exit to the southeast will lead to Thaxll'ssillyia, the Shade Lord's pet shadow dragon. With the Shadow Dragon Wardstone he it will not aggro you right away allowing you to walk past him and take the stairs outside, or you can use this time to set traps rest and pre-buff up then try and kill the Dragon. Once you have snuck past or killed Thaxll'ssillyia and gone outside you will be confronted with the Shade Lord and his Shadow Altar "Having someone equip a sling with Sunstone bullets can kill the Shadow Altar in one hit." Once all of this is done head back to report you success to Minister Lloyd for your reward. Note's If you leave before finishing the quest and talk to Mayor Minister Lloyd with Mazzy in your party she will have some extra dialogue with him and you will no longer be able to send him to talk to the ogres in the quest Madulf wants to make a deal with the village also if you tell him you no longer want to do the quest Mazzy will get mad and leave the party. Category:Quests Category:Side quests Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA